


Blossom and Beautiful

by AxisMage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith deserves all the love in the world, By the gods he´ll get a happy ending dang it, Fix-It, Keith is a precious boy, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, That ending sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: “If you had told me before...” he´d said.“I did, but you would never listen when I did. By the time you decided to pay my words any mind and decided that you... that you...”“I love you.”Keith had winced, closed his eyes in obvious pain. “Shut up.”(Keith and Shiro had a small talk before the wedding. It set things in perspective)





	Blossom and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing big, really, Just me trying to patch up my broken heart after that ending. Keith deserves the happiest ending in the world and the man he has pretty much given his life for. While this is not as happy and fluffy as I would like, I guess it´s a start XD
> 
> This came out of me crying myself to sleep when the Knight and Day´s version of [Someday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSt9OPzAiTM) came up. It went downhill from there

They had agreed on a beach wedding because Curtis kept asking and prompting and Shiro had been busy and stressed and didn’t really want to even think about the subject. Curtis had insisted, had shown him a whole row of pictures with different location and color schemes. Shiro was too focused on the latest problem he had to deal with at the Garrison plus Keith and the Blades´ visit the following day to think about much else. Shiro had pointed and hummed. He had also nodded more than once.

A month later, Curtis had happily announced to Shiro that he had found the perfect spot and the perfect flowers for their altar. Shiro didn’t even remember what he´d said. Keith had called earlier that day and the small smile he´d given Shiro was still playing around in his mind.

Shiro hadn’t really cared back then. Right then, he wasn´t really paying attention to the wedding´s final details like he should either. He was a bit distracted, had trouble putting on his suit, and at the altar he was having trouble with the flower that went on his suit. 

Most of the people invited were already there, but Keith wasn’t. As Shiro recalled, he wasn’t going to show up and may have even been off planet at that point. That was what Keith had last said, and as a friend of Curtis´s approached him to talk about something concerning the chairs, Shiro felt himself space out.

He and Keith talked the day before. It had not been pretty. It had not been ugly either, just long, and frustrating, and they had kissed. One kiss among screams and pleas that neither of them would ever admit they made. Keith in his arms, staring into his eyes with an emotion that Shiro had never seen, not on him. Defeat. 

“If you had told me before...” he´d said. 

“I did, but you would never listen when I did. By the time you decided to pay my words any mind and decided that you... that you...”

“I love you.”

Keith had winced, closed his eyes in obvious pain. “Shut up.”

Shiro had pressed his lips against Keith´s forehead and finished the thought. “By the time I said what you wanted to hear, you´d moved on?”

Keith had jerked back, glared. He had looked offended, but also terribly frustrated. “I could never move on,” he´d said, and Shiro knew he was fighting to get every single word out.  “I loved you. I still do, but you have him now, and there´s no turning back. You found your happiness. Again. And it isn´t with me. Again.”

“Keith…”

“Now let me go, and get out. And you better know that I´m not coming tomorrow, Shiro. I won´t go through all of this. Again.”

In an uncharacteristic show of impulsiveness and desperation and confusion, Shiro had kissed him. 

Keith had frozen. Keith had gasped. Keith had shoved him away with a curse and all the strength he could muster. “No. No! You don´t get to do that! It´s too late, Shiro. You are too late! Now get out.”

“But, Keith...” 

“Get out.”

Shiro had left after they had both gone hoarse from so much yelling. Keith had let the tears fall in silence while he stared out his window. Keith had promised himself and Shiro that he wouldn´t go. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to see for the umpteenth time how Shiro was taken away from him in his face. He had talked to his mom later that night. He was set to leave with Kolivan the next morning. 

 

* * *

 

 

Against his better and rational judgement, Keith ended up in a suit, in the bar barely half a block away from where the wedding was about to happen. His vision was blurry, his hand shook where he gripped the drink he knew he wouldn´t taste. He´d gotten there hours earlier, had already down two cocktails. He didn’t feel good, and he preferred to blame in on the alcohol.

And then something landed in his lap. 

Keith blinked the tears away and tensed, hand balled into a fist before he even turned around. He didn’t glance at what was in his lap, only stared at the shadow looming over him.

It was Shiro. In a tank top and shorts. 

Keith´s mouth dropped to the ground. He glanced at what was in his lap, found a small bag that already seemed to be packed with what he guessed were clothes. 

Keith stared. Shiro looked somber, but he was blushing, anguish threatening to overflow his overall demeanor. There was also a bruise blossoming on his cheek. 

“You don´t have to say anything, or do anything,” Shiro said, and knelt down in front of his stool, placed one hand on Keith´s thigh, grabbed Keith´s hand with the other. He swallowed hard. Keith couldn’t find his voice yet.

“I know doing this, asking this of you, is unfair, and that you have no reason to trust me, not in this sense,” Shiro started. “I also know it´s unfair because I want to be selfish and cling to what you said to me yesterday. I want to cling to that little thought that you still feel something for me. I want you to know and believe that I feel something for you too.”

Shiro paused, took a deep breath. When he spoke again, his eyes bore into Keith´s with uncanny and very real honesty. “Keith I want you to know that I love you, that I should have never done any of this because it is you who I want to be with. I want you to know that you´ve meant everything to me for too long, and that I should have acted sooner, better, because you deserve so much better than what I´m about to say.”

Keith´s throat felt cotton dry. Even so, he managed a hoarse, “What do you mean?”

“I want to ask you to come with me. I want us to run away. To a new place where we can start anew and... and hopefully get a second chance.”

Keith blinked once, twice, then frowned.  He glanced around the bar, found only the bartender and the one other client in the room also gaping. Keith´s frown deepened. He felt his throat close up. He felt his heartbeat speed up. The words that followed came out of his mouth in a confused and almost unintelligible jumble. “But the wedding. Curtis... you said... and I... it´s too late for any of this...”

“Maybe so, but, Keith. I want  _you_  to let  _me_  try.” Shiro leaned in, raised his hands to cup Keith´s face between his hands. When he spoke again, Keith could feel his hot breath against his face. “Keith? Please? Will you let me try, just this one time? That is all I ask, and I know it can be too much.”

Keith´s heart had never been made of ice, contrary to what people like James and Lance once believed. When it came to Shiro, Keith had never stood a chance, no matter what, or when. Keith wasn´t sure if he loved or hated that fact, or if Shiro was aware of it. He didn’t think Shiro knew just what a huge weak spot he´d always been to Keith.

He sucked in a deep breath, His hand shot out. His fingers tangled in Shiro´s shirt and pulled. This kiss was painful, as was the one from yesterday, but the pain in this one seemed duller, sweeter. 

When they broke apart, breathless and flushed, Keith was the one who swallowed hard. He dug his free hand into the bag in his lap. “Shiro, if you ever make me go through anything, _anything at all,_ once more _...”_

“I´m done for?”

Keith pulled him in for another kiss. Done for? Like Keith could ever be done with Shiro, even if he wanted.

“If we´re doing the classic rom-com slash drama runaway...” Keith mumbled, and let Shiro pull him to his feet. 

“Already got us covered. The sound of the tins behind may be bothersome, but that´s about it.”

Keith paused, processed the words for a moment, then sighed. He ran his fingertips over Shiro´s cheek. “Did Curtis hit you? For… doing this?”

Shiro looked mildly upset at that. “What? No. He... he wasn´t really surprised. He... he left before the ceremony started, as soon as I told him I needed to come get you. He didn’t ask many questions. He said he had a feeling… ever since I chose to go with you and the Blades to the city ruins instead of going with him to choose the cake.”

Keith tried to squash the small surge of pride and victory that came with those words. “Then who gave you the bruise?”

“Oh. Uh, this was… this was Pidge. She was mad we´d forced her into a dress, but having made her do that only for the wedding to not go through. Well, she didn’t like that, but she did say to give you everyone's regards, including hers.”

Keith smiled. He walked out with Shiro trailing behind, ignored the tins hanging to the back of the car and slid inside. Shiro got into the driver´s seat. Keith dug into his bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He put them on. Shiro turned on the radio.

“I don´t really have a plan of where we´ll go from here,” he said softly, and Keith got the feeling he wasn’t talking only about their route. 

“I´ll help you figure it out. It´s something I´ve had planned for a while,” he admitted, and cranked up the volume before Shiro had a chance to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna live my life and live it in all  
> it's gonna be so awesome blossom and beautiful  
> I'm gonna be with you, baby, and you gonna be with me  
> -  
> Cuz I don't want it someday  
> I don't want it one day  
> Gotta have it somehow  
> I want it right now
> 
>  
> 
> (This is the song that came from the radio as soon as Shiro turned it on XD. it seemed appropiate <3)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
